O maior tesouro
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Não é fácil aceitar que os cavaleiros dediquem a vida a Athena. Sísifo sabe o quanto Sasha sofre para adaptar-se ao seu destino de deusa. Quanto mais ela ama os cavaleiros, mais sofre por eles.


_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

 _Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

 _Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

 **O maior tesouro**

* * *

Zack, o cavaleiro de Compasso, era um sujeito difícil de não gostar. Era amigavel, ajudava os colegas, pagava bebida para os companheiros sempre que podia e, apesar de ser casado, arranjava tempo para homenagear a deusa todos os dias. Sísifo já havia trabalhado com ele e não tinha do que reclamar. O guerreiro com certeza era um ótimo subordinado nas missões.

Como não haviam sentido senão um cosmos fraco, pensavam que um cavaleiro de bronze era suficiente. Contudo, Sage, por precaução, optou por um cavaleiro de prata. Zack foi então chamado para a sala do Grande Mestre. Sísifo estava lá, na lateral, ajoelhado. Acontecia que estava programada uma sessão de estudo para a jovem Athena, e era costume ele ou Degel acompanhá-la para protegê-la e auxiliá-la.

"Athena-sama, Grande Mestre, Zack de Compasso se apresentando."

Era a primeira vez que o cavaleiro de prata recebia uma ordem direta do mestre na presença de Athena. Seu nervosismo era visível, assim como a alegria. Era uma honra para qualquer cavaleiro ter um tempo tão próximo da deusa. Cavaleiros de ouro tinham mais proximidade com ela, mas os de prata só a viam raramente.

"Que bom que chegou, Zack", respondeu Sage. "Já deve saber por que o chamei."

"Tem a ver com os cosmos malignos aparecendo por todos os lugares, não é?"

"Sim. É mais um foco de um cosmos negro, na Córsega. Não creio que esta missão lhe traga grandes dificuldades, pois o cosmos que sentimos é bastante limitado. Contudo, ele está crescendo, lentamente. Seu trabalho é deter esse poder. Com certeza ele está sendo causado por Hades."

"É como cortar a erva-daninha que ainda está brotando, não é?", respondeu Zack, sorrindo. "É melhor arrancá-la no começo, antes que as raízes se espalhem demais no solo. Por isso devo ser rápido."

"Isso mesmo, você deve partir imediatamente. O servo lá fora irá fornecer todos os detalhes para a missão. Se detectar a presença de espectros e achar que precisa de reforços, entre em contato. Esta missão pode ser menor, mas não deixa de ser uma semente da Guerra Santa. Tome muito cuidado, não se afobe."

"Logo a Guerra Santa irá estourar, mas dizem pelo Santuário que ela já começou. Isso porque vemos as forças de Hades crescendo aqui e ali. Por isso, o que pudermos fazer nesse período de preparação poderá vir a decidir o resultado de tudo. Pode ser uma missão pequena, mas não é menos importante."

"Estão dizendo a verdade. Uma guerra não começa quando os exércitos se chocam. Estamos nos preparando há muitos anos para isso. Conto com sua ajuda."

"Entendi, Grande Mestre. Darei o melhor de mim nesta missão."

"Por favor, Zack, tenha cuidado", complementou Sasha. Já era costume seu pedir aos cavaleiros que partiam para que tomassem cuidado. Aquelas simples palavras eram valiosas para um cavaleiro, e não custavam nada. Além disso, Sísifo sabia que a deusa era sincera ao dizê-las.

"Estou muito agradecido por suas palavras, Athena-sama…", respondeu Zack, um pouco corado. "Antes de partir, gostaria de deixar um presente."

"Hum?"

Zack levantou-se, aproximou-se mais da menina e voltou a ajoelhar-se, com a cabeça mais baixa do que de costume. Em suas mãos havia um pequeno martelo prateado, com a figura da deusa talhada no cabo. A atenção de Sage foi fisgada no momento:

"Esse martelo vem de Jamiel. Mas não é qualquer um."

"Sim, Grande Mestre. Ele é o maior tesouro de minha família. Há quinze gerações, nosso patriarca, então cavaleiro de Touro, recebeu esse martelo de um importante ferreiro de Jamiel, como agradecimento por ter salvado suas terras."

"Você está falando do lendário Hadak, que forjou algumas armaduras para nós. Ele mesmo forjava seus instrumentos, que hoje são raros e incomparáveis em termos de qualidade. Eu ouvia a história dele desde menino. Se isso é verdade, esse é um tesouro de valor imensurável, Zack."

Sasha levantou-se da poltrona e ajoelhou-se para receber o presente. Estava há apenas três meses no Santuário e ainda estava aprendendo a aceitar a lealdade de seu exército. Para ela, era difícil aceitar todos aqueles adultos ajoelhando-se na sua frente. Segurou o martelo, sem esconder a culpa.

"Tem certeza, Zack…? Este martelo deve ter um valor enorme para você, que também é um cavaleiro…"

"Nada é mais importante para mim do que a minha deusa, Athena-sama", respondeu ele, sorrindo. "A senhorita tem a mesma idade que a minha filha. Eu sempre imagino o quão difícil deve ser. Quero que a minha deusa saiba que eu sempre lutarei com a senhorita, aconteça o que acontecer, e esta é a minha prova."

"Obrigada, Zack… Por favor… tome muito cuidado em sua missão."

"Eu tomarei, não se preocupe. Estou indo, Athena-sama."

A figura de Zack desapareceu por trás da porta, acompanhada dos olhos preocupados da criança. Sasha pediu a Sage para guardar o martelo com o máximo de cuidado e voltou-se a Sísifo.

"Obrigada por esperar, Sísifo. Vamos?"

"Sim."

Os primeiros sinais da Guerra Santa. Sísifo estava aliviado pela deusa estar fora de perigo, mas ainda sentia o peso de todas as lágrimas que esta derramara durante a viagem da Península Itálica até o Santuário. Desde o incidente com Kardia, Sasha ganhara mais confiança, embora lidasse com sentimentos completamente novos. Ela, que havia crescido em um orfanato, não estava acostumada a lidar com subordinados. E, além da dor da separação dela com as outras crianças, ainda precisava aprender a aceitar os sentimentos de seus cavaleiros.

No caminho, Sasha perguntou:

"Sísifo, eu sempre fui criada por padres. Mas agora Sage diz que o mundo das divindades é maior do que o deus que me fizeram acreditar. Se eu sou a deusa Athena, como faço para rezar para que meus cavaleiros sobrevivam?"

Era impossível não existir aquela confusão na mente de sua pequena deusa. Sísifo não conseguia imaginar o que era ser um deus e não ter um deus para rezar. Embora ele fosse um mero humano, talvez conseguisse convencê-la de algo muito simples.

"Quando a senhorita confeccionou essa pulseira com flores, rezou para ele, não é?"

"Sim… Naquele momento, eu rezei com todas as minhas forças… Para que a gente se encontrasse um dia… Será que foi inútil…? Se eu não devo rezar para esse deus…"

"Pois se a senhorita perguntar a qualquer cavaleiro de ouro, ele dirá que essa pulseira contém um cosmos muito poderoso."

"É mesmo...?"

"Sim, não estou mentindo. Mesmo uma pessoa sem poderes irá concordar comigo. Já se passaram meses, mas as flores na pulseira continuam como se tivessem sido colhidas agora. Não sei se esse deus irá escutá-la… Nem sei se ele existe. Mas certamente o seu desejo existe, e ele se transformou em um poderoso amuleto, que protegerá aqueles dois meninos. Mesmo que seu cosmos não tivesse se manifestado de forma clara até então, boa parte de seu poder fluiu para as pulseiras por causa de sua reza. Isso prova que há poder em seus desejos. E não é apenas nos seus, mas nos de todas as pessoas. Eu acredito nisso, porque o cosmos também nasce de nossas vontades. Mesmo que não seja uma reza… o simples ato de desejar já gera um efeito no mundo."

Sasha sorriu e pareceu se convencer de suas palavras.

"Eu quero que Zack volte bem da missão."

"Todos estamos torcendo para que isso aconteça, Athena-sama."

Sísifo sentia-se orgulhoso dela, ao mesmo tempo que triste. Sua deusa sofria tanto, mas não reclamava de nada. Pelo contrário, continuava a sorrir, independente do que acontecesse. Ele a ensinara a ser forte e a andar sozinha. Sasha até conseguia enganar os outros, mas não ele. Se pudesse, passaria todos os dias ao seu lado, apenas para dar-lhe algum alento.

Naquele dia, ela estudaria a tarde inteira, sob sua supervisão. Era uma atividade semanal, que se tornara extremamente valiosa para ele. Era quando ele podia partilhar várias histórias de suas missões sob outro olhar, menos formal. Era também quando ela comentava sobre sua vida no orfanato, dando vazão a sentimentos que normalmente não viriam à tona. Para ele, era quando a obrigação se tornava tão prazerosa que nem parecia dever. Quem sabe ele conseguiria deixá-la um pouco menos triste? 

* * *

Não havia mais vestígios do cosmos maligno na Córsega. Este tinha desaparecido em uma explosão, depois de crescer subitamente, juntamente com outro poder. Passou-se uma semana com um pouco de esperança, mas a verdade começava a destacar-se, à medida que o tempo avançava. A confirmação veio com o retorno de um soldado. Este trouxera um corpo enrolado em um lençol. O cheiro do cadáver apressou os servos do Santuário com as preparações do enterro. Zack de Compasso havia falecido em combate, ao realizar sua missão.

Sísifo coincidentemente se encontrava na sala do mestre quando a notícia chegou. Sasha levantou-se e saiu correndo para olhar o corpo. Sísifo fez menção de impedi-la, mas Sage interveio:

"Deixe-a, Sísifo."

Ouviram o grito dela no lado de fora do templo, e Sísifo foi atrás dela, não mais com a intenção de esconder a realidade, mas de ajudar a enfrentá-la. Moscas sobrevoavam o rosto em putrefação, em meio a vermes. Sasha estava caída ao lado, com as duas mãos cobrindo a boca e os olhos derramando lágrimas.

Não podia culpá-la por aquela reação. Afinal, aquele era o mesmo cavaleiro que gentilmente conversara com ela uma semana atrás. Contudo, Sísifo não podia focar-se apenas nos sentimentos dela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo e fitou o soldado que o resgatara.

"Você o encontrou em que condições?"

"Foi numa clareira. Havia sinais de luta por toda a parte, creio que tenha sido bastante difícil para ele. Pela forma como eles se deslocaram, Zack-sama tinha a intenção de afastar o espectro da vila lá perto. Eles estavam mesmo muito próximos dela quando iniciaram o combate, seguindo minha investigação."

"Entendi. Então foi uma preocupação a mais durante a luta… E o poder que o espectro manifestou foi bem mais forte do que imaginávamos no início. Não havia como adivinharmos, mas… foi uma má decisão mandar um cavaleiro de prata no lugar de um de ouro…"

"Mas… ele cumpriu a missão."

"Sim. Não é preciso ter estado lá para entender que o desempenho dele foi o melhor de todos… Zack, meu amigo… Descanse agora. Quero que prossigam com o enterro e deem todo o apoio à família dele."

"Sim, senhor."

Esperava que aqueles segundos tivessem sido suficientes para que Sasha se acalmasse um pouco. Contudo, estava errado.

"Athena-sama?"

Sasha levantou-se, soluçando. Com os olhos arregalados, como se só conseguisse ver o cadáver para onde quer que olhasse, virou as costas e saiu correndo na direção do salão do mestre. Memórias da viagem vieram à tona, como que para assombrá-lo. Era verdade que Sísifo não prometera fazê-la feliz, mas a sensação era de quebrar a confiança que ela depositara nele. Jurara protegê-la, e era verdade que fisicamente ela estava segura. Mas como proteger os sentimentos dela?

Retornou para a sala do mestre, e Sage, sentado no trono, já sabia o que Sísifo queria.

"Não vou te impedir, mas não recomendo que fale com ela agora. Athena-sama não irá aceitar a realidade tão rápido."

"Eu sei disso", respondeu, aliviado por não ter sua passagem impedida. "Eu só quero estar por perto, mesmo que não possa fazer nada."

Atravessou o salão do mestre e dirigiu-se para o templo da deusa. Uma serva pediu-lhe para que não interviesse, pois ela estava chorando no quarto. Não era sua intenção entrar no quarto. Havia um pequeno lugar que serviria bem ao seu propósito. Sabia que o todo o templo de Athena havia sido projetado em função da estátua, no espaço central. Portanto, onde quer que estivesse, Sasha a veria ali.

Pôs-se de pé ao lado da estátua, como se estivesse guardando o templo de Sagitário. Mas não estava protegendo nada naquele momento, nem obedecendo a nenhuma ordem. Somente sentia a mesma tristeza que a sua deusa e a culpa por tê-la separado das crianças do orfanato, embora soubesse que fizera a melhor escolha. Sentia-se responsável por toda aquela dor.

Enquanto esperava, pensava em suas próprias perdas do passado. A primeira, claro, era de seu irmão, vítima de tuberculose e de um ataque dos espectros. A segunda era o sobrinho que não chegara a conhecer, Regulus, desaparecido na noite em que seu irmão morrera. Mas havia outras também, de cavaleiros, soldados e alguns servos. Viver em função do Santuário talvez fosse mais dificil do que ter uma vida comum.

Permaneceu ali por horas, entrando na noite, sem se importar com o vento prenunciando o inverno. Sorte que sua armadura o protegia bem do frio. Pretendia ficar ali por quanto tempo fosse possível. Não aguentava ver sua deusa sofrer e não fazer nada. Felizmente, as servas do templo o auxiliaram, servindo-lhe uma pequena refeição em meio à espera.

Sasha manifestou-se de madrugada. Tinha os olhos cansados e um sorriso forçado.

"Oi, Sísifo."

"Athena-sama."

"Obrigada por ter vindo. Volte para o templo de Sagitário para descansar. Tire uma noite de sono, você está cansado."

"Eu gostaria de permanecer mais tempo aqui, se a senhorita não se importa."

"Não… É uma ordem, Sísifo…"

Provavelmente Sasha reunira todo o autocontrole apenas para despachá-lo. Sísifo admirava a força da pequena deusa, ao mesmo tempo se sentia triste por ela. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ela perderia um cavaleiro. Resolveu obedecer e dar-lhe algum sossego. Sua mensagem já estava dada. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

"Está bem. Irei para casa, tomarei um banho quente e descansarei para amanhã. Boa noite, Athena-sama."

"Boa noite, Sísifo."

Mal terminou de falar, Sasha voltou para o interior do templo, correndo. Sísifo ainda estava preocupado com ela, mas não devia ficar mais ali. Sua presença podia ser tão reconfortante quanto angustiante.

Desceu as escadas e seguiu o roteiro informado à deusa. Quando deitou na cama, sentiu o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. No peito, o mesmo peso que sentia nas noites da viagem com Sasha, quando a encontrara pela primeira vez. Ela chorando na cama ao lado e ele, de guarda, culpando-se por arrancá-la daquele orfanato. 

* * *

Sage não escondeu sua preocupação duas semanas depois, quando Sísifo foi buscá-la para mais uma sessão de estudo, enquanto Sasha se preparava em seu templo.

"Eu disse que é nossa forma de vida, mas ela não aceita essa interpretação. Além disso, os pesadelos que tem tido desde a morte de Zack me deixam mais receoso… Talvez tivesse sido melhor esperar um pouco até permitir que ela visse um corpo. Mas não sabemos quanto tempo temos até a Guerra Santa. É preciso prepará-la para o campo de batalha…"

Degel já havia lhe contado sobre os pesadelos da deusa, logo após uma sessão de estudos. A mudança de comportamento de Sasha era visível até para os servos. Sísifo vinha pensando todos os dias como ajudá-la, embora não tivesse conseguido bolar um plano claro até o momento.

"Sísifo, eu quero que você resolva isso", continuou Sage. "Athena-sama confia em você e escuta as suas palavras. Dou-lhe total liberdade para escolher o melhor método para acabar com a dúvida dentro da deusa."

Isso significava que Sage o perdoaria por qualquer crime que cometesse com a deusa. Teria de ser tão duro assim? Sísifo não queria aplicar mais violência no mundo sofrido de sua deusa. Devia haver alguma forma menos difícil de acalmá-la.

Sasha apareceu, e os dois tomaram o rumo da biblioteca. Não era difícil notar o desânimo de sua deusa. Agora ela parecia ter perdido toda a vontade de viver e apenas era arrastada pelo fluxo de tarefas impostas a ela. De fato, algo precisava ocorrer para fazê-la parar e pensar. Uma súbita ideia surgiu na mente de Sísifo. Parou de descer as escadas e anunciou, um pouco nervoso por aquela ser a primeira vez que desobedecia à deusa.

"Afinal, não vou fazer isso"

Sasha parou e fitou-o, surpresa.

"O que foi, Sísifo?"

"Eu decidi que não vou ensinar-lhe hoje, Athena-sama."

"Como assim…? Por que diz isso?"

"Estou me rebelando contra as coisas como estão agora. Talvez eu também não lute na Guerra Santa."

"Mas… isso não parece você, Sísifo…!"

Sísifo sorriu, tentando reconfortá-la. Não queria machucá-la naquele estranho plano.

"Venha comigo, Athena-sama."

Agora tinha a total atenção dela. Em vez de dirigir-se à biblioteca, optou por um passeio pelas principais áreas do Santuário. Como estava com a própria Athena como companhia, todos paravam o que estavam fazendo para observá-los. Isso foi inevitável no mercado, o único lugar do Santuário em que pessoas de fora entravam com facilidade. Uma vendedora chamou-os e ofereceu duas maçãs.

"Obrigado. Quanto eu lhe devo?"

"Nada! É uma honra poder ver a deusa Athena pessoalmente. Isso mais do que paga as maçãs."

"Obrigada, senhora!", agradeceu Sasha, sorrindo.

"Não precisa agradecer, minha deusa. É um prazer."

"Mas este lugar anda vazio ultimamente", comentou Sísifo, olhando em volta. "Não vejo muitos dos vendedores de antes."

"É que as vendas estão indo bem melhor no leste", explicou a mulher. "Meu marido tem levado parte da colheita para lá. A viagem daqui pra lá dura dez dias, por isso muitos estão se mudando."

"Imagino o quão sacrificada seja essa viagem. A senhora também pensa em se mudar?"

"Eu? Nunca! Se eu me mudar, vocês não terão comida boa. Nós sempre honramos a deusa Athena, e não é agora que isso mudará. Não importa que outros lugares comprem minhas maçãs pelo triplo do preço. Eu decidi ficar aqui e fornecer mantimentos para o Santuário de Athena, enquanto meu marido lucra em outros lugares. Nós dois sempre fomos gratos ao Santuário de Athena. Eu nunca irei deixar de ajudar o Santuário da forma como puder."

"Muito obrigado por acreditar em nós."

"Sempre, senhor!"

Deviam ser breves no mercado, pois Sísifo não confiava muito na segurança de Athena por lá. Contudo, deu-se por satisfeito. Vendo o rosto preocupado de Sasha, comentou:

"Essa vendedora trabalha no nosso mercado já faz muitos anos. Ela era só uma criança quando a mãe dela vinha vender a colheita. Isso há mais de quinze anos. Ela pode não ser do Santuário, mas é como se fosse uma de nós, não é? Vamos para o campo de treino agora."

Quando perceberam que Athena estava na área, todos os candidatos a cavaleiros interromperam o treino e ajoelharam-se. Muitos estavam, com toda a razão, nervosos. Sísifo aproximou-se dos candidatos da frente, e Sasha seguiu-o.

"Olá, rapazes."

"Senhor!", responderam os garotos, energicamente.

"Hoje eu vim fazer uma oferta a todos vocês. Uma chance de fuga do Santuário."

Todos ergueram as cabeças, surpresos. Sísifo continuou:

"Hoje o Grande Mestre me deu plenos poderes. Eu prometo a vocês que, caso algum de vocês queira fugir agora, não será punido com a morte. Se o medo de vocês for maior do que a vontade de tornar-se cavaleiro, esta é a chance de ir embora. Mas é claro que, se forem, não poderão mais voltar. O que me dizem?"

Em muitos rostos, havia o conflito. Para esses, Sísifo deu um conforto:

"Se estiverem em dúvida porque não confiam em suas próprias habilidades como cavaleiros, saibam que isso não tem relação com a crença na deusa. Soldados e servos são tão leais quanto cavaleiros e também trilham o mesmo caminho que a deusa. O que estou propondo é muito diferente. Estou dando a escolha para vocês, entre o caminho de Athena, e outro, desvinculado a ele."

Um dos candidatos timidamente ergueu a voz:

"Sísifo-sama? Eu posso falar?"

"Sim."

"É verdade que eu duvido de minhas habilidades. Mas, se por um acaso eu não conseguir uma armadura de cavaleiro, meu plano é continuar servindo a deusa como um de seus soldados. E, se minhas habilidades não são suficientes para ser um cavaleiro, certamente podem valer alguma coisa nas fileiras dos soldados, então não é um desperdício, não é verdade?"

"Eu concordo com você."

"E se o medo da guerra for grande demais, sempre há a possibilidade de trilhar o caminho de Athena como um servo. Se alguém escolhe o caminho da glória, precisa estar preparado para dar a própria vida. Eu não acho que seja vergonhoso ser um servo. Nós também dependemos dele."

"Você tem razão quanto às possibilidades. Sair daqui não é a escolha usual para quem não pode lidar com o medo da Guerra Santa. Sempre há a possibilidade de tornar-se um simples servo, sem relação alguma com a guerra. E então? Esta deve ser a única chance de vocês."

Os candidatos se entreolharam. Alguns sorriram. Um deles respondeu:

"Quando a Guerra Santa estourar, com certeza vou amassar a cara de uma penca de espectros. Esperem só pra ver!"

Sísifo esperava uma resposta mais educada, mas não menos ousada. Elogiou os candidatos, antes de afastar-se.

"Estão fazendo um bom trabalho. Podem continuar o treino. Vamos, Athena-sama."

O próximo e último destino daquele passeio era o cemitério do Santuário. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que Sasha o via. Sísifo caminhou entre os túmulos até encontrar o de Zack. Parou na frente dele.

"Achei que quisesse vir prestar homenagens para ele, Athena-sama. Isso é uma honra para qualquer cavaleiro."

Sasha ajoelhou-se na frente da lápide, com o rosto carregando tristeza e culpa.

"Zack…"

Havia só mais uma coisa que ele queria mostrar para ela. Apontou para o alto da colina.

"Aqui estão enterrados os cavaleiros de bronze e de prata. Lá no alto estão os de ouro. Meu irmão mais velho está enterrado ali."

"Está falando do antigo cavaleiro de Leão?"

"Sim. Hasgard trouxe o corpo dele há cinco anos… Mas não encontrou o meu sobrinho. Toda semana passo por lá para prestar homenagens a ele. Afinal, foi ele que me ensinou a ser um cavaleiro."

Sasha levantou-se, interessada no assunto.

"Sage sempre comenta… que antes da geração de agora, havia grandes cavaleiros de ouro, que queriam muito lutar na Guerra Santa."

"Ah, sim. Quando uma Guerra Santa se aproxima, é normal que os cavaleiros de ouro se sintam animados. Não porque gostem de lutar, mas porque é a honra máxima para um cavaleiro poder caminhar ao lado da deusa no campo de batalha. Com a exceção de um ou outro, talvez. Ao mesmo tempo, é importante não deixar isso subir à cabeça e perder a noção do peso da Guerra Santa. Eles com certeza eram homens preparados para ela, mas, infelizmente, não puderam viver o suficiente para participar dela. Por isso, ensinaram tudo o que sabiam para nós, os mais jovens, para que pudéssemos enfrentar a Guerra Santa em seus lugares. Mas isso não é tudo. Eles também se importaram muito com todos nós. Não gostaria de visitá-los também? Com certeza ficarão muito agradecidos."

Sísifo conduziu-a até o topo da colina. Abaixo deles, a visão abriu-se para um campo pontilhado com centenas de lápides. Iniciaram a descida, direto para o túmulo conhecido dele. Nele estava escrito: Ilias, Gold, Leo. Havia ali o pequeno vaso com vinho, resultado da última vez que o visitara. Ajoelhou-se, olhando para a lápide.

"Ele não gostava de ficar perto das pessoas, apenas da natureza. Mas com certeza não se importaria de fazer companhia à senhorita. Quando eu tinha treze anos, ele me fez uma proposta: sair do Santuário e viver isolado com ele, junto da natureza e longe das pessoas que não me aceitavam por aqui. Mas eu escolhi um caminho diferente dele, porque nós sempre fomos diferentes um do outro. Nós nos separamos nessa ocasião, e, um ano depois, ele se foi. Foi tudo muito difícil, mas não me arrependo da escolha que fiz."

"Sage me contou que ele não quis ficar aqui."

"A doença que ele tinha era contagiosa. Ele tinha medo de passar aos demais. Mas eu nunca o vi reclamando dela. Ele aceitava o próprio destino, embora se preocupasse muito comigo. Athena-sama, a senhorita também precisará aceitar seu destino, como todos aqui do Santuário."

"Mas… Sísifo, eu não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por minha causa… Todo esse exército treinando e se preparando para a Guerra Santa…Mas quando a hora chegar, o que aconteceu ao Zack vai acontecer com eles também, não é? Eu não consigo pedir que alguém vá para a guerra para morrer…"

"Mas não é a senhorita que decide ir para a guerra. São eles próprios."

"Mas é porque acreditam em mim…"

"Eu acho difícil acreditar em uma pessoa que mal conhece, Athena-sama. Eu pelo menos acredito em tudo que a senhorita simboliza para este Santuário, não apenas na sua pessoa. Eu vivo em função desses ideais. Entenda uma coisa. Todos os dias, quando acordo, olho para a armadura de Sagitário, repousando bem do meu lado. Eu posso ou não vesti-la. Eu escolho vesti-la. Todos os dias eu vou inspecionar o nosso exército. Eu posso ir ou não. Eu poderia, por exemplo, sumir do mapa e nunca mais voltar. Mas eu vou e faço o meu trabalho. Eu poderia não vigiar a casa de Sagitário. Poderia ir para a taverna e ficar bebendo. Mas eu também posso vigiar a casa. Percebe que nosso dia não é tão rígido quanto parece? Nosso dia, por mais pacato que seja, é cheio de possibilidades. Somos nós que o tornamos pacato. Nós estamos o tempo inteiro fazendo escolhas. A senhorita poderia não vir comigo hoje. Poderia fugir e fazer outra coisa. Mas veio atrás de mim porque fez essa escolha. Normalmente fazemos isso sem perceber. É verdade que o leque de coisas que podemos fazer é limitado. Mas Zack poderia, por exemplo, renunciar ao título de cavaleiro para dedicar-se à família. Ele já havia servido anos suficientes para renunciar ao cargo sem qualquer consequência negativa."

"Ele devia ter feito isso em vez de ir à missão."

"Mas foi escolha dele ir. Se a senhorita ordenasse aos cavaleiros para que não lutassem na Guerra Santa, eu seria o primeiro a desobedecer à ordem. Nós não somos peças de xadrez, somos seres humanos. E, enquanto humanos, estamos o tempo todo fazendo escolhas por vontade própria. Portanto, não se sinta culpada. Estamos todos trabalhando por uma causa, e todos sabem o que precisaremos enfrentar."

"Significa que eles morrerão, não importa o que eu faça."

"E que a senhorita também pode fazer alguma coisa para que eles não morram. Com o seu cosmos, com as suas palavras."

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer?"

Ele quase riu, de tão ingênua que era a pergunta. Sorriu, esperando que ela finalmente entendesse.

"A senhorita pode fazer muito mais do que imagina, acredite em mim."

"Eu acredito", respondeu ela, sem hesitar. "Eu confio em você, Sísifo."

"Obrigado, Athena-sama."

"Por favor, me mostre mais."

Ela até parecia uma criança pedindo para não voltar para casa. E não era? Vê-la um pouco mais animada dava a ele vontade de esticar aquele passeio por mais tempo. Sísifo resolveu levá-la até a área onde estavam sendo feitos preparativos para as festas em homenagem à deusa. Havia um anfiteatro para as encenações futuras, além de um armazém com dezenas de barris de vinho.

Em seguida, passaram pela área de moradia dos servos. Havia um clima de vilarejo naquela região, de modo que Sasha se sentiu muito bem por ali. Não havia muita diferença com região de moradia dos cavaleiros, com a exceção do fato de que eram os servos que cuidavam das casas, em vez dos cavaleiros. Estes estavam ocupados nos campos de treino ou em missões. Por todo lugar que passavam, todos interrompiam as tarefas e esperavam a deusa, cheios de respeito. Ao longo do caminho, Sasha via na prática algumas coisas que sugerira lá no alto, como hortas comunitárias para servos e novos espaços de descanso para soldados e cavaleiros.

O céu começava a ficar avermelhado quando ela decidiu voltar ao seu templo. Sísifo acompanhou-a até o salão do mestre. Já estava escuro quando pararam na frente do templo.

"Sísifo, só tenho mais uma pergunta para você. Você disse que talvez não participasse da Guerra Santa. Isso foi uma mentira, só para chamar a minha atenção, não é?"

"Athena-sama… Eu nunca minto para a senhorita."

"Então… É porque você não sabe se vai acabar como o Zack, não é…? Pode ser que amanhã ou qualquer dia no futuro você seja enviado em uma missão… E tenha o mesmo destino… Estou certa?"

Ele não quis responder àquela pergunta, e nem havia necessidade. Ela já adivinhara a verdade. Sob aquela perspectiva, até parecia um crime fazer a pequena Athena gostar dele. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, cheio de culpa.

"Como se sente sobre isso, Sísifo?"

"Antes, eu pensava muito sobre mim mesmo. Mas, ultimamente, não tenho pensado nisso nem um pouco. Na verdade… Eu só tenho pensado em uma única coisa: ajudá-la o quanto puder, por quanto tempo for possível. Mesmo sendo um único dia… Eu valorizo cada segundo como cavaleiro de Athena. A senhorita diz que o martelo de Zack foi um tesouro valioso demais. Mas não existe tesouro maior para mim do que vê-la bem de verdade."

Sasha sorriu, com os olhos úmidos. Em resposta, pulou e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, forçando-o a agachar-se. A primeira coisa que veio à mente de Sísifo era que aquele não era um comportamento adequado à deusa, mas tinha certeza de que Sasha já sabia daquilo. Ela sabia que não devia, e escolhera quebrar a regra. Ele devia repreendê-la, mas também quis quebrar a regra. Afinal, não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria estar do lado dela.

"Eu também quero aproveitar cada segundo com vocês. Eu te deixei preocupado esses dias. Desculpe, Sísifo."

"Aos poucos, a senhorita aprenderá a ocupar o seu lugar. Não se preocupe, não estará sozinha."

Foi a própria Sasha que se desvencilhou do abraço, sorrindo.

"Obrigada, Sísifo. Quero que me ensine de novo amanhã."

"Será um prazer."

"Boa noite!"

A pequena voltou apressadamente para o seu templo. No peito de Sísifo, restara afeto e dor. Com certeza Sasha continuaria sofrendo cada vez mais por causa da Guerra Santa. Ao mesmo tempo em que relações de afeto tornariam as mortes mais dolorosas, Sísifo sabia também que apenas as relações podiam trazer alguma felicidade para a sua deusa.

Até então, sempre treinara para provar a todos que podia ser um cavaleiro exemplar. Agora, treinava pensando em prolongar sua vida o máximo possível no campo de batalha, apenas para permanecer ao lado dela. 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
